


how can u see in2 my soul like open yiff

by VenusGuided



Category: Glee, Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: M/M, i honestly dont remember mr glee club's real name at this point i'm so sorry, obviously this is a crack fic, old man yiffy getting as yiffy as he can with his soulmate, there isnt an archive warning for soul destroying, this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusGuided/pseuds/VenusGuided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leon (better known as 'old man yiffy') helps his true love Mr Glee Club from hit tv show Glee discover his fursona while the author dies inside from regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	how can u see in2 my soul like open yiff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultimatle).



> this was a request fic, is anyone surprised,

Leon Eastman was a sexy beast of a man. Quite literally — the man had a penchant for the wild side of nature, and did not identify as a human. It was this passionate, animalistic soul that initially drew Mr Glee Club to the older man, that wild fire in his limpid tear blue eyes. The sexy blotchiness of his pale white complexion, contrasted by the remains his dark brown, grey-streaked hair, pulled back into a small, curled ponytail at the base of his head. This ponytail, and indeed, the entirety of his glorious mane, was greased with oozing sex appeal. As the bulky, tall, broad-shouldered frame approached him, Mr Glee Club was swooning with desire to be at least MySpace friends.

“Hello,” Leon Eastman said, “I am here to investigate your glee club for sirens.”

They found no sirens, but they found something better: each other.

After much time together, discussing their mutual fondness for teaching, for music, for social media, for becoming friends with young mind with great potential and talent to change the world (especially on social media), soon they were in love. Mr Glee Club was happy to have finally found the other half of his sweaty soul. Leon Eastman was ready to pounce on eternity together. There was but one problem, and Leon Eastman summarised it so succinctly:

“My darling sweater,” he purred, “how can we be truly in love if you do not have a fursona, as I do?”

How Mr Glee Club’s heart sang with longing! Finally, here was what he had been missing all these years; not only his soul, but his animalistic identity.

“But my sexy lion Shishi,” Mr Glee Club said, addressing Leon Eastman by the name of his fursona (it was archaic Japanese for ‘lion’, something which showed how worldly and not even remotely weebish the older sixty-year-old man was) due to his deep love of his wild animal man, “how will I know what my fursona is?”

“Oh, you’ll know,” Leon Eastman said. “And once you do, I will commission art from my favourite artists on FurrAffinity.”

Mr Glee Club swooned, tears falling with sweat from the overwhelming heat of their passionate romance.

So the discussion was on. They lounged together on Leon Eastman’s opulent couch, Mr Glee Club sucking erotically on his greasy ponytail as Leon Eastman browsed YouTube with his high-class laptop. Previously they had checked MySpace, where their wards/pupils had yet to see their friend requests and accepted them. Leon Eastman checked the Facebook profile of his princess, Lao Yamaguchi, who Mr Glee Club understood to be an equivalent to Kurt Hummel or Rachel Berry mixed in a fabulous blender. There were no new posts. And no new messages on MSN, in the year of 2013. But they checked YouTube in lovemance, and there they found videos of animals.

“What about a bear,” Leon Eastman mused. “I had considered a Kuma, a student who could have been named Kristofer Jeehl, but found him tragically too unstable to support my needs.”

They watched videos of bears, but they did not resonate with Mr Glee Club’s soul. They moved through the animal kingdom, video by video, until Mr Glee Club felt all hope was lost!

“Hold on,” Leon Eastman said, “you are fond of little ponies, are you not?”

Mr Glee Club rapped the My Little Pony theme song.

“Quite right,” Leon Eastman remarked. “Then perhaps a horse?”

Alas, the horse videos they watched were all wrong! The elegance and power was so unbecoming of Mr Glee Club.

“Maybe we’re looking at this all wrong,” Mr Glee Club realised. “My love, your soul is the other half of mine! And what is the other half of a lion?”

In Disney name, Leon Eastman realised, “A hyena.”

They rewatched the classic song scene from Disney’s _The Lion King_. Images breached Mr Glee Club’s mind, images of a pure white hyena, laughing nervously, following its mighty lion, leaving a trail of sweat.

“I am the world’s whitest hyena,” Mr Glee Club whispered.

“My love,” Leon Eastman breathed. “Yes, my love.”

And in that moment, their love was yiffinite.

The moment came for commission — of art, of fursuits, of tools to enable their souls to truly meld in the holy union of beasts.

The day could not come soon enough, but their love was worth waiting for. Seeing his mighty lion in full fursuit form was the most romantic experience of Mr Glee Club’s life.

“Yiff me up,” Leon Eastman roared.

“Yiff me up inside,” Mr Glee Club hyena’d back.

And in that moment, deep in the darkest pit off hell, Luci(fer) shuddered. For it was clear an evil far greater than he could ever hope to be had just been born. Old man yiffy would have much to answer for when he finally died.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i hurt you


End file.
